1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an interactive three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of various three-dimensional (3D) display techniques, content such as movies, games, and educational content has also been developed. Also, applications for producing such content have been developed.
However, the same interface methods as used for 2D content are typically used to use or produce 3D content.
To use 3D content, a mouse moving in a 2D plane is generally used along with a separate keyboard, button, or the like. However, in this case, an intuitive operation as if an actual object were manipulated cannot be performed.